Flan (enemy family)
Flan (プリン Purin) is a common enemy type from the Final Fantasy series, first appearing under the name "flan" in Final Fantasy II. Flan appear true to their name, they are gelatinous, cylindrical creatures usually with large eyes and a mouth that takes up the majority of their front. In many of the games they will have stubby arms that spurt from the sides of their body. In most games they appear synonymous with "Jellies," "Puddings," "Oozes," or similar, while in other versions, Flan is its own type of creature. In many games flan are weaker creatures, encountered fairly early in the game. In some games there are some Flan with elemental affinity, such as an Ice Flan or Dark Flan. Flan, like other gelatinous creatures, are usually resistant to physical damage but weaker to magic. To accompany this, they are also likely to be formidable casters. __TOC__ Appearances ''Final Fantasy There are four types of Flan in the original game: Green Slime, Gray Ooze, Ochre Jelly and Black Flan. The Red Flan has been added to this list on the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes, and can be found on the bonus dungeons. ''Final Fantasy II There are 4 types of Flan in this game: the Green Slime, the Yellow Jelly, the Red Mousse and the Black Flan. The Flan Princess has been added to the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions, and can be found in the Unknown Cave. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Black Flan' is an enemy from Final Fantasy III. It is found in the sewers of Amur and has the highest strength of all of the monsters in the area. There are also two other Flan-types, the Slime and the Red Marshmallow. ''Final Fantasy IV ''Flan possesses a near-impervious defense against physical attacks. Like its confectionery kin, it has a single elemental weakness (Fire, in this case). These creatures tend to appear in groups of four, but exploiting their weakness quickly turns the battle in the party's favor. There are several types here: Flan Princess (pink, rare), Red Mousse (red), Black Flan (black), Purple Bavarois (purple), Yellow Jelly (yellow), and White Mousse (white), Golden Flan, and Dust Mousse have been added to the Advance remake. In the DS remake, physical attacks considerably do much higher damage than before. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''Green Cell is similar to Flan-types. It has a few relatives Flan Princess (pink, rare), Red Mousse (red), Black Flan (black), Dust Mousse, Purple Bavarois (purple), Yellow Jelly (yellow), and White Mousse (white). ''Final Fantasy V There are no ''Flan in Final Fantasy V but there are a few creatures that look quite similar to them. There is the Gel Fish, Blood Slime, and Dark Aspic. ''Final Fantasy VI The Flan is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy VI. Unlike in other games, where Flan have high Defenses, these Flan have no Defense. However, they are immune to most elements (thankfully, the elements Flan are immune to are not easy to apply). However, Flan can use Sticky Goo to Slow one party member. There are known two variants of Flan; the Flan and the Mousse. Flan Princesses appear as bosses in the Advance release. ''Final Fantasy VIII Flan in the game is known as the Blobra. '''Blobra' is an enemy from Final Fantasy VIII. Though having only one appearance, the Blobra have varied elemental affinities. As with all Flan, all physical attacks gives minimal damage on the Blobra. Likely homage to its defense nature, this monster holds most of the defensive status spells in game. ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Flan' is an enemy from Final Fantasy IX. It can be found in the Ice Cavern. Unlike many other Final Fantasy games, there is only one variation of Flan. ''Final Fantasy X Several types of Flan appear throughout Spira and each have different elemental properties depending on their location. An interesting note is that, while Flan-type enemies are strong against physical attacks, using Armor Break will cause them to take full damage from physical attacks. *Water Flan *Thunder Flan *Snow Flan *Ice Flan *Flame Flan *Aqua Flan *Dark Flan *Jumbo Flan Final Fantasy X-2 Flan are still rampant in the various locales of Spira. They are generally the same as the Flan encountered in Final Fantasy X, but, possibly due to Flan being a dessert of Spanish origin (widely eaten in Spain and Mexico), they are given Spanish names, usually the Spanish word for the color they happen to be. Flan Palido means "Pale Flan" and Flan Azabache means "Jet Black Flan" (literally "Jet Flan") *Flan Amarillo *Flan Azabache *Flan Azul *Flan Blanco *Flan Palido *Flan Rojo Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI Though there are formless slime enemies found throughout Vana'diel, Flan (usually called "puddings") are a specific type of Amorph found in the Near East, particularly around Halvung. These flan regularly cast black magic spells, unlike slimes and clots. Due to the fact they take increased damage from spells, they are very popular EXP targets for black mages, red mages, and scholars. Final Fantasy XII There is a whole class of Flan-type enemies. Overall there are twelve variants: *Flan *Tallow *Jelly *Hecteyes *Oiling *Foobar *Slime *Etherian (Rare) *Melt (Rare) *Cubus (Rare) *Orthros (Elite Mark) *White Mousse (Mark) Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The ''Flan is an enemy in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. There are four variants of Flan in this series: the Blue Flan, the Red Flan, the Yellow Flan and the Green Flan. ''Final Fantasy XIII There is a whole class of Flan-type enemies. Most of these Flan have the ability to merge with others of their kind to form larger Flan. Additionally, the Flan in Cocoon have metallic components attached to them, while those in Pulse are fully organic. *Flan *Dire Flan *Monstrous Flan *Flandragora *Hybrid Flora *Phosphoric Ooze *Alchemic Ooze *Flanitor *Flanborg *Rust Pudding *Ferruginous Pudding *Corrosive Custard *Ectopudding (Mark) *Gelatitan (Mark) Final Fantasy Agito XIII An enemy that resembles a purple Flan can be fought in the game. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The ''Flan is an enemy in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. There are three variants of Flan: the red Jelly, the yellow Cream and the blue Flan. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift ''Flan is an actual category rather than a species. There are five strains of Flan that appear: the Red Marshmallow, Yellow Jelly, Ice Flan, White Pudding, and Orthros. They have lost their extremely high Defense stat from ''Tactics Advance. ''Crystal Defenders Three type of Flan appear as enemies; Flan, Water Flan, and Dark Flan. Vagrant Story There is no ''Flan in Vagrant Story but the Slime is quite similar in appearance. There are two different types of slimes: Slime and Poison Slime ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Dark Flan' is an enemy from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. It appears only in Conall Curach for all cycles. The Water Flan is another type of Flan. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates 90px|right The '''Flan' is an enemy from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Four type of Flan appear as enemies: *Flan *Ice Flan *Fire Flan *Dika Flan ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The ''Flan is an enemy in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Appearing as a gelatinous creature, Flan are stern, blobulious, and fond of head-butting and casting spells. All Flan act and respond the same, only their element changes. Three elemental types of Flan are found in Echoes of Time. *Flan *Fire Flan *Ice Flan ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Flan have been confirmed to appear in this game. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Jellies, Oozes and Slimes appear in various regions around the world. Unlike most types of Flan, these variations actually ''resist magic, as they are set in permanent Reflect status. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Flan will appear in the game. Etymology A Flan is a kind of dessert, although the exact type varies between countries. Due to the monster's appearance, it would be safe to assume that the name refers to the usage of the word to describe the creme caramel dessert. This is backed up further by a reference to eating parts of a Flan in ''Final Fantasy XII as well as a part of it's body being named "caramel" in the same game. Gallery it:Budino Category: Enemies